peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 June 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-18 ; Comments *The Phantom Fifty reaches number five. *Show now complete Sessions *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations, #2 recorded 16 May 1993. No known commercial release. *Huggy Bear, #2 recorded 16 May 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins *Babes In Toyland: Ragweed (album - Painkillers) Southern 18512-2 *Transglobal Underground: Shimmer (single) Nation NR018CD check mix File 1 begins *Palace Brothers: ‘I Tried To Stay Healthy For You (LP – There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You)’ (Big Cat) *Huggy Bear: ‘Limit To Surf’ (Peel Session) *Gunshot: ‘Patriot Games (LP – Patriot Games)’ (Vinyl Solution) *Fly Ashtray: ‘ Power Puff (10 inch - Let’s Have Some Crate)’ (Hemiola) *Ruby Johnston: ‘I’d Rather Fight Than Switch (CD – I’ll Run Your Hurt Away)’ (Stax) *Avengers: ‘We Are The One (7 inch)’ (Dangerhouse) : (JP: ‘That’s a record that seems to have gained in prestige with the passage of time, from 1977, The Avengers.') *13th Hole: ‘Crazy (CD – Headache)’ (Rosebud) : (11:29 news) *Mega City 4: ‘Wallflower (10 inch)’ (Big Life) *Mescalinum United: ‘We Have Arrived (12 inch)’ (Planet Core Production) *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: ‘Wait For The Gripper’ (Peel Session) File 1 ends & b begins *Verevka Ukrainian Folk Choir: ‘A Plank Of Willow Wood (CD - From Ukraine With Love)’ (Melodija) *Huggy Bear: ‘You Don’t’ (Peel Session) *Headshop: ‘Universe (12 inch –4 Sale!)’ (Dance Ecstasy 2001) *Barbara Manning: ‘Straw Man (CD – One Perfect Green Blanket)’ (Normal) 1991 Festive Fifty *'05 'Teenage Fanclub, ‘Star Sign (LP - Bandwagonesque)’ (Creation) *Culture: 'Zion Gate (LP – Baldhead Bridge)’ (Joe Gibbs Music) *Burning Buddhists: 'There Must Be Thousands (Various Artists LP – Brum Brum)’ (Monkey Bromide Records) : (JP: ‘You want to hear a band that sound pretty much like Nirvana? Here we go.’) *Twitch: Rose (CD – Homewrecker)’ (Depression Records) *New Decade: ‘Province (12 inch – Statue Of Gold 4 Track EP)’ (Out Of Romford) *Huggy Bear: ‘Untitled’ (Peel Session) : (12:30 news) *Aisha Kandisha’s Jarring Efffects: ‘A Muey A Muey (CD – Shabeesation)’ (Barraka El Farnatshi) *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: ‘Bear Hug’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘As I’ve mentioned to you previously I often write sad little letters to American Bands. And most of them don’t write back, as a matter of fact. The Sex Clark Five do though and they get their records played in the programme. Could this be a coincidence or not?’) *Sex Clark Five: ‘Gothic Go Ahead (LP – Antedium)’ (Skyclad Records) *Grifters: ‘’Side (LP – One Sock Missing)’ (Southern Records) *Teste: ‘Spatialk (12 inch – The Wipe)’ (Probe Records) *Tulips: ‘Maggie (LP –Jack Mag)’ (Sonic Bubblegum) *Tulips: ‘Do Me (LP – Jack Mag)’ (Sonic Bubblegum) *Tulips: ‘Jesus Ride (LP – Jack Mag)’ (Sonic Bubblegum) *Bim Sherman & Strange Parcels: ‘More Is Insane (10 inch)’ (On-U Sound) File b ends & c begins *Huggy Bear: ‘Stepping On Bugs’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Brevity is of the essence as Jeeves said’.) *Blaise Pascal: 'Unknown (CD - E-Filter EP)’ (Cargo Records) *Allen Shaw: 'Moanin’ The Blues (Various Artist Compilation CD – The Slide Guitar Vol. Two)' (Columbia) *Drive Blind: ‘Move Your Mind (7 inch)’ (Uncontrolled Records) *Pilldriver: ‘Impossible XTC (Various Artist 12 inch – The Last Judgement Part One EP)’ (Cold Rush Records) *Jack Drag: 'Velour (7 inch)’ (Summerville) : (JP: ‘I have at home a pile of unheard 7 inch singles from America that’s about 18 inches high now.’) *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: ‘Transparent Hang Up’ (Peel Session) *Residents: 'It’s A Man’s Man’s Man’s Man’s World (7 inch)’ (Korova) *Ti-Enne: ‘Factor X (12 inch)’ (White Label) *Madder Rose: 'While Away (LP – Bring It Down)’ (Seed Records) : (JP: ‘The loveliness flows right over the top of our Wellingtons listeners. Tomorrow night’s sessions come from Tsunami and The Ukrainians. That was Madder Rose from their LP Bring It Down. While Away was the title of it. That’s about it I think, so hit them with your rhythm stick Lynn.)’ File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-06-18 (incomplete) *a) 1993-06-18 Peel Show L464a *b) Peel-1993-06-18 (incomplete) *c) 1993-06-18 Peel Show L464b ;Length *1) 02:50:01 *a) 00:45:26 *b) 01:30:21 *c) 00:42:06 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *a,c) Created from L464 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB *b) Created from L367 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML ;Available *1) Mooo Server *a,c) Mooo *b) Download Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Unknown Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes